


Charmed by The Father

by Fiiaa_X



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiiaa_X/pseuds/Fiiaa_X
Summary: Joseph told her their baby was a better listener than she was. When she observed father and son together she realized her baby was already completely charmed.





	Charmed by The Father

Struggling to slip on the little jeans on the baby boy who kept kicking his legs and swinging his arms she caught his little hands in hers and kissed them. The little kisses made him kick his legs higher up in the air while he pushed himself up on the big bed.

“Need help?”

She jumped hearing the calm voice of the baby’s uncle. The little boy made excited noises, his blue eyes focused on the red-headed soldier. She noticed how the corners of Jacob's lips tugged up to a small smile.

“He’s all over the place.”

Jacob reached for the little jeans, taking over from her like a pro. She felt useless watching the soldier dress her son better than her. It didn’t take him more than two minutes. He snorted as he picked up the boy who was now dressed in jeans and a light sweater with a little plane on it.

A gift from John.

“John’s really pushing this plane thing.”

She poked the chubby cheek of her baby, giggling when he squealed and clapped his hands. He was wiggling in Jacob's arm. The soldier carried her son as if he was as light as a feather.

Maybe he was to this massive man.

“We need to head out. Joseph is waiting.”

She followed Jacob out of the small house, watching as her son took everything in around them. He was curious and very active. He made small noises which caused people to stop and stare. Saying words of praise for the little boy known as a Seed.

Jacob was keeping the boy close to him, in protective bear mode to make sure the curious boy was safe. The little boy loved being in his uncle’s arms. He laughed loudly when Jacob let the boy rest on his belly on his arm, making him ‘fly’ to church to see his father.

John already ruined baby Seed. The boy was obsessed with planes too.

The little boy squealed loudly when they reached the church, John awaiting them at the double doors. He walked over, meeting Jacob halfway. He chuckled hearing the boy make cute little noises. Baby Seed seemed to enjoy uncle John’s presence.

“Are you flying around?” He asked, taking over from  Jacob who now did his usual patrol around the church, his men meeting up with him.

They lost Jacob for the moment, but baby Seed didn’t seem to care. He loved the attention he was receiving from John who brushed his tattooed fingers through the fluffy chocolate hair of the little boy.

“This shirt fits him perfectly.”

She met John’s gaze, “If you’re thinking about buying him new clothes, please don’t. Joseph won’t like it.”

John grinned at her, “Deputy, don’t you know that babies grow out of their clothes fast?”

He was trying to find another loophole, trying to find an excuse to dress baby Seed in fancy clothes.

“His clothes fit him fine for now.”

John had an arm wrapped around the little boy, with his free hand he rubbed his back to calm him a little. Baby Seed was taking in the church as they stepped inside. He knew this church as well as his home. His father took him with him often, probably brainwashing him already with his preaching.

Joseph stood on the stage, wearing his white shirt and black vest. His eyes lingered on them, a smile spreading across his face when baby Seed reached for him. They weren’t close enough for Joseph to take over though.

The preacher walked to them, taking the little boy from his brother. John brushed his fingers over the baby's chubby cheek and then turned to look at her.

“Take a seat, deputy.” John charmingly smiled at her.

His smile never reached his eyes. She knew when he was genuine, she had seen his warm looks and gentle smiles whenever he addressed her baby. He might like baby Seed, that didn’t mean he liked his mother.

John made that clear whenever his mask slipped and his cold gaze lingered on her.

He hated her but tolerated her presence because of Joseph.

She didn’t argue with him and walked past father and son, smiling when the little boy let her know he noticed her by making loud noises. She blew him a kiss and then sat down in the front row, her usual seat whenever Joseph preached to his flock.

Joseph sat down beside her, letting his son sit on his lap while facing him. He brushed his fingers through the soft hair of baby Seed. The little boy grabbed onto his father’s vest and tried to pull himself up. He tried so hard, frowning and pouting as he pulled with all his might.

She couldn't help but laugh.

The baby tilted his head to the side and met her gaze. He looked as curious as Boomer whenever the puppy didn’t understand what was going on.

"Let me help you," Joseph spoke, smiling as he helped his son stand on his little legs.

He was wobbly, needing the support of his father. The boy was focused, trying hard to keep standing on his wobbly legs.

She placed her hand on his back and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek, “Good boy.” She whispered.

He flashed her a wide smile and then looked at his father. He pulled his right hand away from his father’s grip, looking as determined as John whenever the jerk was working on his precious plane.

Baby Seed took them both by surprise when he quickly reached for his father's glasses. Unfortunately, he didn't get it and whined about it. Pouting because his efforts were for nothing. Joseph covered my hand on the baby's back, leaning in to whisper to their son words of encouragement.

He then looked at her, “He is very active today.”

“Yes, if he’s too loud I’ll take him home again.” She promised Joseph.

She didn't want to interrupt his sermon. It meant a lot to him and his followers. Honestly, she couldn't care less about his words filled with anger. Nothing he said reached her as it did with his followers. By the end of his preaching, she could take it or leave it.

The people around her were always so touched, either crying or praising the Father loudly.

“That’s not what I meant, my love.”

She didn’t want Joseph to get upset with their son. She always tried to make him behave, making sure he wasn’t causing trouble when his father was around. Deep down she was scared Joseph would hurt their son.

He had done it before with his daughter, she could never really trust him. The fact that Jacob and John were so charmed by the little boy was a blessing. She felt a little at ease knowing he meant a lot to his uncles too.

She hoped that would keep him safe.

“I wouldn’t want him to disturb you when you’re preaching to your people.”

“Our people’ He corrected her.

She didn't agree with him. She knew her silence didn't go unnoticed by him. Sighing tiredly Joseph got to his feet, keeping their son in his arms. She immediately got to her feet too, not quite sure what the father of her baby was up to.

Joseph pressed a kiss to his boy’s forehead and then moved up the stage, completely ignoring her and her surprised look.

“What are you doing?” She asked him quietly.

He moved to the podium, opening the white book which contained his wisdom which some of the followers knew by heart. Their baby was quiet for now, looking content with eating his little fist.

“I always hold him like this when I practice my sermons.” He informed her calmly, “He listens.” His eyes were cold when they landed on her, “Even more so than you do, my love.”

She swallowed nervously, sitting back down in the bench. To many Joseph, Seed was known as a kind and gentle man. She knew better though. He could be as brutal as John and as calculating as Jacob.

If anything he was even scarier than both of them combined because he possessed a kind of charm which lured people in. Capturing their hearts and causing them to follow him without question.

When she almost lost her mind completely up in the mountains, he showed up and extended his hand, promising her a bright future filled with love and happiness,

Then she ended up with the little boy who was content in his arms.

Running away from Joseph Seed now wasn’t an option. All she could do now was to make sure that little boy grew up happy and protected. Oblivious to how cruel his father and uncles could be.

Thankfully the brainwashed people around them only spoke words of kindness regarding the Seed family. The little boy wouldn’t know any better.

Oblivion could be bliss.

“He’s joining us up there?” John sounded excited when he hopped onto the stage and poked her son’s cheek, “You’re going to steal the show.”

“John.”

Just a quiet warning from Joseph made John quiet down and lower his head a little. She might not like John that much, she disliked that cruel side of Joseph even more.

“I could hold him.” She suggested, hoping Joseph would give in.

Joseph brushed her suggestion off with a wave of his hand, “We’ll be fine.”

Slowly his people filled the church, some of them murmuring their concerns about the baby up on the stage. If their son suddenly decided he had enough of the stuffy church and his father’s rambling a lot of people would get upset.

She was worried, yet Joseph didn’t seem worried at all.

When the double doors closed she sat straight in her seat, holding her breath when Jacob slid in beside her. He sat so close she could smell the familiar scent of gunpowder and sweat. John and Faith stood with Joseph on stage.

"Calm down," Jacob whispered to her.

She couldn’t calm down. Joseph’s preaching always took an hour or longer. There was no way their son could keep quiet for that long.

Joseph addressed his followers when everyone fell quiet. He spoke calmly at first and slowly got into character. His tone changing accordingly, capturing everyone’s attention. Including their son’s.

Baby Seed's eyes were focused on his father's face. His blue eyes were wide and glittering. She covered her mouth with her hand as she realized that her baby was already lost. He was as charmed by Joseph as his mindless followers.

Joseph flashed her a knowing smile. He continued his preaching, his hand resting on their baby’s back to gently rub it while their baby listened.


End file.
